vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordecai
|-|Mordecai= |-|Death Kwon Do= |-|Basketball Powers= Summary Mordecai is the first of the two lead protagonists of Regular Show, along with his best friend Rigby. Mordecai is mild-mannered and laid back. Like Rigby, he lacks clothing, plays video games, sings karaoke, and drinks copious amounts of coffee and soda. Of the duo of two main characters, Mordecai displays far more patience, responsibility, and intelligence than Rigby does. Although almost every problem caused by the duo is Rigby's fault, Mordecai does cause problems at times, though they are unrelated to work. An example is in "The Unicorns Have Got to Go" when Mordecai tries to attract Margaret with DudeTime, but ends up attracting a group of ill-mannered, lazy, and irresponsible unicorns that wreak havoc. Mordecai puts up with Rigby's laziness and immaturity, once even filling out a job application for Rigby because he claimed it was "boring". Mordecai tends to be more sociable, friendly and serious than Rigby, and has much more manageable relationships with others. Although Mordecai naturally despises work, he strives to keep a good reputation, once almost losing his life to avoid being labeled as a slacker, and vouching for extra work to pay for concert tickets. Unlike Rigby, Mordecai doesn't talk about or openly express himself or his feelings. Therefore, Mordecai's most obvious shortcoming is his inability to engage his love interests by speaking his heart. Whenever he was around his crush, Margaret, he would often stutter or lose focus. In spite of this, he often made up excuses to go to The Coffee Shop just to see her. He is a serious person and wants people to do the right thing. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. 7-C with Death Kwon Do and Fists of Justice Name: Mordecai Origin: Regular Show Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Blue Jay, Park groundkeeper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch and occasionally fight Hi Five Ghost), Good at lying, Good at rapping, Skilled fighter With various weapons has Levitation, Memory Manipulation, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Mind Control, Teleportation, Space-Time Manipulation, Attack Negation, Transmutation Attack Potency: Wall level (Accidentally destroyed a wall by tackling the Death Bear. Regularly trades blows with Rigby). Town level with Death Kwon Do (Stronger than Rigby) and Fists of Justice (Should be comparable to Skips) Speed: Peak Human '''(Outsped a golf cart). At least '''Supersonic with Death Kwon Do and the Fists of Justice Lifting Strength: Class K '(Has wrestled Muscle Man on a few occasions) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class. Town Class with Death Kwon Do and the Fists of Justice Durability: Wall level. Town level with Death Kwon Do (Tanked multiple Death Punches from Rigby without injury) and Fists of Justice Stamina: Very high (If need be, he can stay up for days. Could spend an entire afternoon without blinking once) Range: Standard melee range, Dozens of meters with Rapping, the Limousine, and Death Kwon Do, Universal with The Power, Multi-Universal within the Realm of Darthon Standard Equipment: The Fists of Justice, The Power, The Realm of Darthon Intelligence: Average (Is much smarter than Rigby, however he is still prone to making ignorant decisions at times). Above Average concerning video games. Genius with BrainMAX (could make walls of advanced math), Extraordinary Genius with sufficient BrainMAX (Skips was a caveman compared to him; developed a new language in moments, which only someone of similar intellect could comprehend). Weaknesses: Mordecai can act moronic sometimes. If Fists of Justice enter in contact with water, they will self-destruct. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Poetry Rapping - Mordecai can use poetry to battle people, such as creating large blocks of text, creating sentient wings on his opponent, or causing people to explode. White Stallion limousine - An expensive white limousine belonging to Mr. Maellard. It contains a large arsenal of concealed weaponry including machine guns, grappling hooks, tire blades, lasers, and missiles. *'The Red Button' - Activates a large and powerful missile, but destroys the limousine in the process. Used to defeat Limosaurus. Death Kwon Do - A martial arts style from an eighty paged notebook that the Sensei owns. It is normally learned through training, and the Sensei has dedicated a school to teaching it, so it's presumed that its techniques are usable without any help. However, one needs merely to possess a mullet, cut-up jean shorts, and a technique's page from the Death Kwon Do book in order to perform that specific technique to its full extent. Death Kwon Do is most likely based on Tae Kwon Do. According to Sensei, Death Kwon Do is about fighting their inner darkness, such as for self-defenses, patience and wisdom, this was shown Jerry, and formerly Rigby (prior his redemption) has lack of these terms and has much more inner darkness within them. *'The Death Punch of Death' - The most deadly (and most redundantly named) among the techniques. It is not a beginner's move. It was first used by Rigby when he stole this page when the instructor turned his back. He eventually learned the move, and it was later used by Mordecai, Benson, Sensei, and the Grandmaster. The move is a punch done from a distance that emits a wave with unbelievable power, shown to be able to tear apart a stone fountain with ease. Its true destructive power can be exploited by making contact with the target, causing an energy pillar to explode at the point of impact, reaching high into the clouds. The only known way this move can be defended against is with the Death Block. *'The Death Kick of Death' - Though it was not mentioned by the name, the Death Kick of Death is a known technique that mainly used kicks. *'The Death Block' - A blocking move and the only known method of countering the Death Punch of Death. This move is first used by Mordecai, though it is later used by Rigby, Benson, and Sensei on their journey to find a Sandwich of Life cure for Benson. Considering its impressive defensive ability, it may serve as an all purpose block that can defend against many other otherwise lethal threats. *'The Death Jump' - A high jump reminiscent of flying. It was first used by Mordecai to save himself and Rigby from dying in the lava pit from their fight, and he later used it again along with Rigby for first time to save themselves, Benson, and Sensei from Death Kwon Do mountain's destruction. *'Jumping Kick of Death' - Thought it was not mentioned by the name, the Jumping Kick of Death is a combination between Death Jump and Death Kick of Death, first used by Mordecai and Rigby against the Death Kwon Do Axe wielding guards. *'The Bicycle Kick Of Death' - The Bicycle Kick of Death is an attack used to deflect deadly projectiles, apparently with high accuracy. This was used by Mordecai and Rigby to deflect the Double Death Sandwich after the page was given to them by Sensei. Fists of Justice - A set of large golden gauntlets with several designs and bolts in it. After Rigby accidentally closed the Pops's harpsichord on Skips' hands, he and Mordecai to take his place and fight Klorgbane the Destroyer instead. Book of Park Records - A book hat keeps all of the official records concerning the Park. By rewriting the records, whatever is rewritten will actually happen. Use is limited to the Park and cannot be used outside its boundaries. Basketball Powers - The power to be good at basketball given to Mordecai and Rigby by the God of Basketball. It vastly increases their strength and allow them to fly at speeds high enough to pass Jupiter in a few seconds. The Power - A keyboard with magic powers that makes whatever the user says happen, such as mind-control and long-range teleportation. The Realm of Darthon - The Realm of Darthon is a board game that Mordecai and Rigby brought for Game Night in the episode "But I Have a Receipt". The two were rather upset at how it was unclear whether it was an RPG, Action, or a fighting game. After trying to get their money back, the Store Clerk teleported them into the game. In this dimension, Mordecai and Rigby are able to perform virtually any action they can think of, such as teleporting Pops, Benson, and Skips into the game, negating the abilities of the clerk and any damage they would have taken, and making weapons immune to reality warping. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Regular Show Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Birds Category:Cartoon Network Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7